The HIVvirus which causes AIDS exerts a profound cytopathic effect on the helper/inducer T-cells, devastating the function of the immune system. The virus also shows a propensity to infect the brain with resulting neurological deterioration. The disease results in progressive debilitation and death. While several antiviral agents have been tested for use as a treatment of AIDS patients, no curative anti-retroviral agent has been found. See, for example,
Mitsuya, H., et al., Science, 226, 172-174 (1984).
Broder, S. AIDS: Modern Concepts and Therapeutic Challenges, Marcer and Dekker, Inc., New York (1987).
Rosenbaum, W., et al., Lancet, i, 450-451 (1985).
McCormick, J. B., Getchell, J. P., Mitchell, S. W., & Hicks, D. R., Lancet, ii, 1367-1369 (1984).
Ho, D. D., et al, Lancet, i, 602-604 (1985).
Sandstrom, E. G., Kaplan, J. C., Byington, R. E., & Hirsch, M. S., Lancet, I, 1480-1482 (1985).
Azidothymidine (AZT) is presently being used for treatment of AIDS patients. However, the serious toxic side reactions and high cost of therapy present serious issues for those who would perscribe this drug on a continuing basis. There is an urgent need to devise other means of treatment for those with AIDS and other retroviral diseases. Any drug to be used in treatment of these chronically ill patients should, ideally, be available for oral administration and should penetrate the blood/brain barrier.